Until the world fades away
by Anddeaa
Summary: Second chances usually don't exist. At least I didn't expect I'd receive one after I had died. And it isn't the kind of second chance you see in movies nowdays because the history repeats itself, warning us that there may be a few changes, but the ending will be the same.
1. Prologue

Hello there and welcome to my first story about the Divergent trilogy. I've written before stories before, but I kind of lost my email and my password of my first account, so here I am, writing with on a new account. Anyway, I just finished reading Allegiant a couple of days ago, and as many of you are, I'm sad about what happened to Tris. So this idea built inside my head in just a few hours, threatening to come out. The story takes place after the last book.

This is the prologue, so it's pretty short, but I'll try to update the first chapter as soon as I can.

I do not own the story. If I had, I wouldn't have ended it this way, obviosly.

**Summary:** Second chances usually don't exist. At least I didn't expect I'd receive one after I had died. And it isn't the kind of second chance you see in movies nowdays because the history repeats itself, warning us that there may be a few changes, but the ending will be the same.

* * *

Prologue

We would like you to attend...

Monday. Another Monday when I'll just be happy that by the end of the day I'll be finished with everything. Another Monday when I'll just wait patiently for Math, History and all the other classes to pass by in slow motion. And another Monday when I'll look like I didn't sleep well the nigh before. Which is actually true. Because every nigh since I can remember I've had these strange dreams. The dreams in which I see my mother, I see my father, sometimes both getting killed, sometimes living with them in a house, along with a boy I don't know, wearing strange gray cloths that are hiding almost all our skin. And sometimes I dream a few people, my age, that even if I hadn't met in my life, I feel like I've know them for the longest I can remember. And then, there is _him_. Tall, with tattoos covering almost most oh his back skin.

I've been having these dreams since I was little and during the past few years I've cataloged them as nightmares. Because they are violent and they are keeping me awake. Not because I am afraid of them. Which is strange. One fact about these dreams I have is that I can barely remember these peoples' faces. I feel like I know them but I don't know where from. The only reason that I know my parents are in my dreams is that I can _feel_ their presence. Sometimes I accept these dreams because I rarely see my parents. Even before I was born, my parents started their own company and some of the profits were always meant to help people around our city. But their company grew larger and in just a few years it has gotten known in the USA and in some other continents, and so has their help.

I am proud of my parents, I really am. But I would prefer them to stay a little longer with me, because I just need them. I need them when I wake in the middle of the night, all sweaty and waiting for one of the characters from my dreams to come and kill me.

* * *

"Beatrice, can you help me out with this exercise, please?"

I look up at the voice's owner. Laura, one of my classmates if looking with her big black eyes at me, pleading me to help her out. I sight and I mutter a "Sure" making her laugh a bit. I look at the exercise and start explaining it to her, making her understand it, which actualy makes me explain it three times.

"Understood." she starts singing, happy that she can now do it on her own. "You know, I don't understand one thing." she says as she looks through the window. At this I look at her, norrowing my eyes. No way am I going to explain it for the _fourth_ time. I jerk a little when I think about the number four, which i don't understand. It always happens when I hear or say this number and I can't explain why, which is frustrating.

"What?" I ask, and I think that Laura can guess why I sound so irritated.

"Don't worry, it's not about the exercise. It's about your accent." she says as she looks at me. "You said that you have been living in San Diego ever since you were born, but your accent it sure sound like the one from Illionis."

I struggle at this. "I know, but that's just the way my parents speak." The way I said it made her understand that I don't want to continue this conversation.

But still, what she says it is true. I don't have an accent from here, and neither do my parents. They have a lot of secrets - I figured this out a long time ago - and this may be one of them.

* * *

I brush a little my hair so I can gather it in a ponytail. My hair is pretty long, just a few inches above my elbows, so I can't really run or do anything in my sport classes with it hang loose. I look at my reflection in the mirror and I can see my blond hair and my blue eyes standing out. I'm not tall, not at all. Most of my classmates tell me I should wear high heels so that I can't be confused with a thirteen year old. But I don't care and I usually don't wear high heels. The only time when I did was when I had to go with my parents at an important dinner party at the the spring prom. I don't like standing out.

I run my hand over my face, tired of everything and glad that this is my last class for today. I can't really think of anything else, except that when I get home I'm going to take a nap and hope that at least now I'll be able to sleep well.

* * *

When I get home, all I can think about is a hot bath. Not even food can make me happier than a hot bath and an hour of sleep without nightmares. As I unlock the door to our house, a house which I can feel it's pretty big knowing that the only person that usually lives here it's me and sometimes Jane, a woman in her late thirties who takes care of our house and of me when my parents aren't home.

"Beatrice!" I hear my name as I enter the house. How I said, it looks big, at least to me. The house has three bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and a room for Jane. To me it looks like it.

"Yes?" I answer as I enter the kitchen and feel the good smell of whatever she is cooking.

"You received a letter, dear."

At this I rise one of my eyebrows. A letter? I don't have a lot of friends. Actually, I can't say I have any. I am in a group of people from my school, yes, but I don't feel like myself around them. I move to the table and reach out for the letter. I don't see any name from who sent it, just my name and my address. As I tear the envelope, I have a strange feeling. My stomach feels funny in a way I can't explain.

_For Miss Beatrice Prior,_

_Because I have known your dear parents for a long time, and because I longed to meet you for even longer, I wish for you to participate to the party I am holding this coming Friday. The event will take place in Chicago and a car will be taking you from the airport. I have already bought you a ticket for on of the planes. You will meet there with your parents._

_ Wish you well,_

_ J.M._

* * *

Well, that's it. This is the prologue of my story. Do you know who J.M. is?

Would love to read your reviews and your opinions about this.


	2. Reunion I

Hello! Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you liked the prologue, even if I kind of feel I rushed the things a bit.

Again, I do not own anything in this, except the plot.

I need to tell you one thing. If you haven't read Allegiant yet, then don't read this story because you will be spoiled and I don't want you to be. That is unless you want, of course.

* * *

Chapter 1

Reuniting Part I

_For Miss Beatrice Prior,_

_Because I have known your dear parents for a long time, and because I longed to meet you for even longer, I wish for you to participate to the party I am holding this coming Friday. The event will take place in Chicago and a car will be taking you from the airport. I have already bought you a ticket for on of the planes. You will meet there with your parents._

_ Wish you well,_

_ J.M._

I read the letter over and over again. I've been trying to contact my parents since Monday and the only thing I got was a message from dad where he told me he's in a village where there is barely any signal. He just said that we'll meet at the party. There is something totally off with everything. Starting from the fact that this J.M. sent me a letter and ending with the fact that my parents replied me with only a message, not telling me anything else. I don't trust this letter, I don't trust the message from my dad, but there is something about this J.M. that makes me want to go there and find out - which I'm going to do.

* * *

After I got off the airplane and went to the check-out, I looked around for the person who was supposed to take me. I don't want to go with that person, but I need to know where this so called party is held so I'm going to risk everything and follow the letter. As I walk by, looking for any sigh of a sheet where my name is written - I think I've seen too many films - I sigh and sit on my luggage. Soon after, a man is nearing me and I straighten, waiting to see if he's actually coming to me or passing by me. My breath catches in my throat, scared that I may be somehow fooled into something. I'm usually not an easy person, it takes a lot make me believe something, but the feeling I get when I read the letters J.M. are the same as the ones I get when I wake up from my nightmares.

He stops in front of me and looks at me with dark brown eyes, hes face stern, making me think that he doesn't know how to at least smile. Making me think that he may be a person I may want to avoid in the future if I ever see him again. "Excuse me miss, but would you be miss Beatrice Prior?" he asks as he looks at me. By the way of his tone and the way he looks, I think that he already knows it. I don't like these kind of persons, the ones that go and ask you something, even though they know the answer, still I nod as I look at him, alert of every move he makes. He takes my luggage and we get into a blue car.

The drive is silent and soon he parks in front of a hotel.

* * *

I'm preparing for the party, wearing a green dress with only a shoulder and my hair loose, and black high heels just because I know that this isn't the kind of party where I can wear sneakers. The dress is a few inches above my knees. I am not accustomed to wearing dresses or being pretty. I don't want people to look at me in any way. I always liked to stand somewhere in the shadows but it never happened. I got to have a little group of friends - which actually aren't my friends, they are just classmates - with who I hang up with only because I would somehow get in trouble by speaking my mind or because my curiosity never fades away. And sometimes just because I tend to help people and I get myself intro trouble instead of them.

I look at my reflection in the mirror to see if there is anything I need to change in my look - not that I would know, though - and put on my jacket as I leave the room and lock the door behind me. Now all I need to do is look for my parents - that is if they actually are here. I've been trying to call them ever since I entered my given room and I still got no answer.

* * *

It's been around an hour since I arrived at the restaurant where are a lot of people, from which I don't know any. I've been trying to look for my parents since then, but my hope is slowly fading away and worry starts building up inside my body. Worry that something has happened to them. I've been worried from the very first time they didn't answer my calls on Monday, but I tried to put it aside, hoping, praying, that it's just my mind which is playing with me.

"Excuse me, miss. Would you like something?"

I jerk a little when I hear the voice and then I turn around as a waiter stands in front of me with a tray in his right hand. I shake my head and get away from him as soon as I can, even thought I may seem strange. At this point I can't really think of anything else, all that I can think are my parents and what may have happened to them. I start walking through the long elegant hallways and look at the paintings that are hung on the walls on each side of me. I see them but I don't see them. I start to feel uneasy and one of my dreams appears right in front of my eyes, the one in which my mother died, died protecting me. My heart starts to beat faster as I start somehow running along these corridors.

I stop when I hear footsteps coming from my front and it is just then that I feel my eyes water. No, I can't start crying only because I remembered one of my nightmares and only because I think that something has happened to them. I need to calm down and try to look for them again.

Right when I start feeling like everything is alright - or at least I make myself believe it - a few meters away from me stops a girl around my age. Her black hair in light curls, and somehow dark eyes, I can't see well. And I know her. I have a felling that I've been knowing her for all my life, that we have shared a lot of moments together, good and bad. And that's when my dreams come flowing into my mind, but this time my mind is at ease, and everything I see I don't see the way I did before - dreams that my mind has been making for all my entire life. They are not dreams.

Suddenly I remember. They all are _memories_.

I remember when Christina helped me get into the train and I remember holding our hands while getting off it.

I remember when she tried to make me look more like the others, instead of the Stiff I was.

_"You aren't going to be able to make me look pretty."_

_ "Who cares about pretty? I'm going for noticeable."_

I remember when I was afraid to tell her that I was the one who shot Will.

I remember how _she_ has forgiven my sin.

I remember all our moments, like they had happened just a few hours ago. And by the look on her face so does she.

And then I feel my eyes teary and soon after I run towards her, my arms wide open for her to embrace me and for me to embrace her. And when we collide we start to cry out of joy, joy that I have her again, joy that I have my best friend again with me.

* * *

"You're alive!" I hear her say, or maybe shout, for the what, maybe the seventh time?

"Yes, Christina. I am alive and I am standing right in front of you. You have just let go of me a few minutes ago." I say as I start laughing. I actually don't mind her saying this over and over again. I _am_ alive and I am with her. Would I have thought this would happen back _then_, in my very last moment, when I gave my final breath? No, of course not.

"Funny." she says as she looks at me. "But you would act the same way if you were in my place."

I look at her as hurt starts to eat her beautiful face away. "I'm sorry." is all I say. "Do you know..." I start after a long pause but the words stuck up in my throath. "Do you know how we - I am alive? I mean by the looks of it we aren't in the Chicago we grew up in and this place doesn't seem like a war is threatening to appear any minute from now on." Saying it out loud makes me feel strange. Admitting it to myself made me feel good, like a dream. But now that I said it, it makes me feel in a way uneasy. It makes me feel afraid that I am actually on the verge of death, that when I will blink I'll see David afraid that the serum has gotten near him, that I may still see my mother behind him, with her gray clothes, waiting to take me with her.

"I don't know." is all I hear from her and her voice makes me forget what I think. "Did you..." she starts but then swallows hard. "Did you receive a letter from J.M.?"

"You too?" is all I ask.

"Yes. And now that I remember everything I have a feeling that J.M. is..."

"Jeanine Mathews." I finish her sentence and she nods. No wonder why I had a strange feeling about the name in the first place. It belongs to none other than Jeanine who was behind the attack on Abnegation. Then it hits me. "I don't think we're the only ones."

"What?" she asks confused.

"I don't think we're the only ones Jeanine has called out. I think there are more of us. And we need to find them soon enough."

* * *

"We need to split up. This way we will have more chances of finding the others."

"God Tris. I haven't seen you since you died and instead of asking me how did I manage to live without my bestfriend, you start giving orders."

I stop in my tracks and look at her, at her sad face, at the sad smile that she's wearing, hoping to make the last statement look like a joke. But it is not. I know Christina and I know that I have hurt her.

"I'm sorry." I say as I take a few steps towards her. "It's just that... It's Jeanine. I have a bad feeling about this and I can feel better only when we find the others. So that we can protect each other."

Silence falls upon us and I stare in her dark brown eyes. "You know, I don't want to die again and I don't want you or the others to die either." I say in almost a whisper. It may sound strange that I'm putting it this way, but I really do want to live, I really want to see how it is to be a grown up and see how life changes you. I want all these things I couldn't have back then because I sacrificed myself.

It's not like I'm sorry that I had died instead of my _brother_. It's not like I wanted him to die. I'm glad that he got to live, even if he had to live with his guilt.

Caleb. I wonder where is he. In this life I didn't have a brother but I had - _have_ - my parents, the same ones. But why isn't Caleb here, with me? Why did I grow up without my brother?

She starts to laugh a little, and at first I am confused. Then I realize it may be because of what I said. "Well, you better give it a good shot this time cause I don't want to cry over your ashes _again_." she says as she looks at me with the same eyes the old Christina used to.

I smile and nod my head, and suddenly I feel my eyes starting to water. I blink a few times so that my tears won't start rolling down my face. I don't have time for this right now. I need to find the others. _We _need to find the others. "Let's go!" I say as we both start walking.

* * *

"So... what now?" Christina asks as we walk through another hall, the same like all the others we've been through for the passing hour. I start to believe that we may have got lost. And we still didn't meet anyone we know.

"I don't know." I say exhausted. I don't know why I sound like this. Maybe I am afraid to see who we are going to find. "Hey, do you think all of them are alive?" I ask as we pass another hallway. I don't turn to see her face but I can guess that she has moved on of her hand and cupped her chin to think about my question.

"When you say all of them, you mean...?" she asks, letting the ending unsaid. It doesn't need to be said anyway. We know who we are talking about. "Why would you think that?" she asks as she stops in her tracks. I stop and turn around to face her.

"Wouldn't you like it?"

"Of course I would. Just...just answer my question."

I stare at her, not sure of what to say. Why would I want the others to be alive? Because they were my friends and if I was given a chance to another life, then so should they. Because even if some of them may have been dead because of me - this thought makes me shiver at the memories as they run in my face, like some kind of advertisings, advertisings about _my_ life - and it'd be hard to face them, they still are in my heart .

"You know, if the past would be repeating, then I should have been already dead for an year now." I say as I look at her, making her look at me, her eyes full of fear. "But I'm not." I add. "I'm here and they _have_ to be here too."

"I hope you're right." she says as she tries to smile.

"When was I not?"

"What me to make you a list?"

At this we both laugh. Even if I have just gotten back my memories, somewhere deep in my heart I was longing for our jokes, our moments of happiness. Even if I didn't know who this _we_ was.

We stop from laughing when we hear a few voices rising down the hall. I know some of these voices and from the look of it, so does Christina. Soon, we found ourselves making our way down to where these voices come from, trying to be as silent as we can, with our heels on. As we reach the and of the hallway, we start to get near the wall and try to look the the side where the voices come from.

"Would you shut up, already? It's not my fault that _she_ did it!" says a voice, that sounds at the edge of crying.

I look at Christina as we both try to figure it out whose voice it it. Soon, we realize it is my brother's.

"Look you two. We can try and have a normal conversation." Another voice says, trying to calm Caleb and the person - or persons - with who he is fighting. Over what? I don't know. "Let's start with the beginning. Who are you two talking about?"

I turn my face at Christina when I realize the voice belongs to Will and soon enough she start running, turning the corner to meet him - and the others. I follow her and find myself in front of a lot of people I have known for a long time, most of them my friends. Right in my face are Caleb and Will - who's looking at Christina - next to him there is Uriah and it makes me believe that with him is my brother fighting, and then there are the others. Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Zeke, Peter and All. All of them are here, alive, right in my face and they look at us with the same shocked faces.

* * *

A/N: Dooooone. Well, it took me something to wrap it up this way. I wanted at first to write the whole thing together. The whole reunion in one chapter but it would have been too long and I want all my chapters to be around the same words count. Sooo, as you may have already guessed, the next chapter will be a continuation of this one. I still don't know if it'll be only a second part to it, or a third as well. It depends on my ideas when I start writing them down.

I am trying to update as soon as I can. The reason I started this story was to make me feel better of the ending of Allegiant. I really needed a way to get over it.

I am trying pretty hard to make Tris in this story the same as the one in the trilogy and I'll be trying it with the others too. I want them to be the same as they were in the books.

Please let me know what you thought about this chapter. It makes me feel really good that there are people who like it so far.


	3. Reunion II

A/N:

**ChloeCGarcia** - Awww, thanks a lot for the very kind words. I still don't think I am a good author, but I am trying my best since I love writing.

**FallenAngel2424** - Soon. I'm trying not to rush all the action cause even if I want this to be a Tris/Tobias story, I need to make a good plot and I am not all that good with writing a romance only story, so I need to make other things happen too.

**Guest 1** - I do believe you because I don't think I am the only person who would come up with this idea. There might be a lot others stories with the same idea, but just the plot may differ. And I am glad you like it.

And to the other two guests and the others who have first posted, thanks a lot. It really means a lot to me that you like my story.

Now, back to the story. Again, I am really glad that you like my story, it makes me so happy and motivated to write another chapter as soon as I can.

And another thing. I am sorry if there any any grammar/spelling mistakes, I am trying as hard as I can to proof read the chapter, but English is not my first language.

I do not own Divergent.

* * *

Chapter 2

Reuniting Part II

I look shocked at the group in front of me. All my friends - at least some of them - are standing right here, in front of my face, as shocked as I am. Memories start to collide with the present, memories with me and my friends. Memories from my time along with my brother, how he told me it was my choice which faction would I like to choose, memories of the first time I jumped from a train, memories of me being the first jumper, memories of my time as an initiate. All these come the same way the did when I saw Christina and again, my eyes start to hurt, tears warning to get to the surface of my face.

"Beatrice, you are..."I hear my brother say as he starts taking few steps towards me, scared that if he'll come too close I may disappear. I look into his eyes, at his beautiful face, at his dark brown hair and I realize how handsome my brother is, how even now we don't look like siblings at all. I start to remember, unwittingly, how he betrayed me, how he gave me up and joined Jeanine. I remember how much he wanted my forgiveness that he wanted to sacrifice his life. And I also recall the true reason behind his so wanted sacrifice. Even so, I put all these aside as I start to move toward him and soon I find him hugging me and sobbing like a little child. "You're _alive_!" I hear he say through his sobs. And I find myself tugging him close to me, nodding at his childish way of acting.

Somewhere in the background I hear Christina's sobs and Will's way of assuring her that everything is all right, that we are all together.

A few minutes later, or it may be hours, I don't know, we move aside and look at each other, our eyes red from crying. More like his eyes red, because I've been trying to hold myself from crying. "I still can't believe..." he says as he looks at me. I only give him a little smile. He may have done all the things he did, but he will always be my brother, and I can't bring myself to hate him.

* * *

"Long time no see, Tris." I hear Will say as he looks at me, one holding hands with Christina. As I face him, I can remember everything, from the moment we first met, to the very last one. I remember how our friendship began and grew, how we three, four, if you count All before he died, were inseparable. How we did most of our first bold actions together. How we knew that we would be friends and continue on in the Dauntless, even though we didn't say it out loud. And I sure remember what had happened the night we finished our Initiation. This makes me feel uneasy, not sure of what I am supposed to tell him. How can you talk to one of your close friends, who you shot in the head? There should be a guide for this.

"Right! Last time she saw you was when she got you killed." a voice said, sounding uninterested on our supposed topic of conversation. Because of the words that we all heard, it took me some time to fully registered who said this. _Peter_. I look at him, at first wide eyed as my shock would make me stay still, and then my anger started filling me, in a way it hasn't happened in a long time.

"What did you say?" Will asks as he look at Peter, clearly not believing him. "Don't mistake Tris for you." he says as he turn at Christina. "She wouldn't do this, not to me." he adds, clearly believing his words. "Right, Tris?".

I look away, not knowing what to do in a moment like this. What should I say? Tell him his right when he's totally wrong? Of course not. But what else? I already confessed it one time and it was hard to do it. How can I do it a second time, times time saying it right in front of his face?

"Tris?" he asks, this time not sure of what to believe anymore. "Christina?" he asks, looking at her, waiting for an answer. She only looks down, not knowing what to say either. I appreciate that she tries to not say anything, but it's still hard.

"He's right..." I say, in what looks like a whisper, hoping that he heard me. I rise my face a little and am greeted by his angry face. I don't think I have ever seen Will angry and I don't like that the first time I see him like this his anger is only for me. I deserve this, I know, but somehow, along those lines, after he had died, I wished, _hoped_, that he somehow may forgive me, may understand why I did it. But of course, how can you forgive the person who killed you. Let alone if that person was one of your friends. "I... I'm sorry." I add, the same low tone as before.

"Your were my friend, Tris! And yet, you killed me?" he says, shouts at me. I am taken aback by his behavior. I have never even thought that he could get this angry.

"Will..." Christina tries to calm him down. He looks at her, with the same angry face and then leaves us all alone. Silence falls upon us and some of them are looking at Peter with looks that could kill, while others are looking at me.

"Congratulations Peter! You are one smart ass." Christina says as she also leaves, probably trying to reach Will.

I stand in the same spot, looking at Christina as she turns a corner, probably the same one Will had. I feel strange, stupid, and right in this moment, in this spot, all I would like would be to die.

* * *

I'm sitting at the table, one of many tables from here which had my name on the chair. It feels so strange to sit down wherever somebody - _Jeanine_ - wants me to. After the encounter with the others, and after Will left I just could dare to look at the others, especially All, who was just standing there, looking at me with pity. I hate it when people look at me with pity. I already know that I've done wrong, but I don't need people to try and look at me like it wasn't my fault. Because it was. It was my fault that I shot Will. I could have come with an idea, I could have tried to hide somewhere because I had a lot of places where I could do it. But I didn't. I was too scared and already too hurt that my mother died for me. And I know that right now I'm still making excuses.

I sigh as I look at the table. I don't know a single person standing at this table. I can see Caleb at one of the tables across from me, who's looking at me like he understands me. How can he understand me? He didn't kill his friend and he sure didn't have to deal with him.

"Excuse me, miss, but you are waited in the second ballroom, which is on the second floor at the end of the hallway."

I look up and see a young waiter, maybe a few years older that me. He's smiling and all I can do is smile back. Though I don't feel like it. I look at Caleb's table and see him as he stands up, then looking at me, trying to ask me from looks if I have also been asked to go in a certain ballroom. And all I do is nod.

* * *

"So, here we are." I hear Caleb say as we stand in front of the doors. "Want to guess what's in there?" he asks, a little joking, but apart from that I know that he's as cautious as me.

"Actually, I prefer not to. I usually think of the worst scenarios, so I'll just skip it." I say, not daring to look away from the doors, as if they might turn into something scary if I dare to.

After a few seconds of trying to calm myself down, I put my hand on the door knob and count to ten. I am afraid of what it might be awaiting me there. I am afraid that there would be some crazy things happening after we open the doors. But I also think that there is the answer to some things. And I want those answers more than I've wanted anything else in my entire life.

Caleb puts his hand on top of mine and looks at me as if he understands my concerns, my fears. He nods at me and then I open the door, carefully. Soon, I see the room in all its glory. A big room, maybe a little smaller that the one downstairs, in which there might be around a thousand people. So I can actually say it's pretty big, and it seems even more bigger looking around it and seeing only a few people, split in small groups. At one of the ends of the room are some stairs and under them is a scene. I have some ideas of why we were meant to come specifically in this room. I swallow as Caleb and I enter the room and all pairs of eyes are watching us. I'm searching for my friends - or what friends I have left.

"Caleb! Tris! Here!"

I look at the person who shouted our names and I am faced with the entire group, in which there are also Cara and Mathew. We make our way to them and I am careful not to look at Will. I still don't know what to say. I eye all of the others and figure out that even if we have new lives, we still look like we used to back then, only a few differences that may be caused by the fact that we are a little older than we were when some of us died. Which is strange if you ask me. As far as I heard about reincarnation - which is the only thing that pops in my mind as I try to understand all of this - you don't look like you used to, you don't have the same name as you used to and you don't have the same family as you used to. Not that I heard a lot of things about it though. Just the few things you learn from a short chapter about it in a book or in a documentary.

"I'm more than glad to see everyone here, alive, but what's actually happening?" Cara asks as she looks at her brother when she says '_alive_'. All he does is struggle at her, not looking at me and nor at her. What happened between them?

"I don't have any idea, either." I say as I look around the room, searching for my parents. As I am scanning the ballroom, my friends start talking, maybe about how are we alive, maybe how were our new lives before we started remembering, and maybe they are just chattering, like nothing has ever happened, like our lives have always been this way. And thinking about it in such a positive way, it makes me feel strange. But a good kind of strange, because we would have been friends and we wouldn't have known how hard life may be. We wouldn't have been changed by our own actions and the tragedies we may have seen - we _had_ seen.

* * *

I am climbing the stairs as I look at how many persons come into the room, but none of them are the persons I am looking for. As I reach the top, I can see the entire ballroom in it's beautiful, eighteen century look. I sigh as I turn to walk down the hall but then I see my parents entering from one of the doors. I look at them to be sure that it isn't just my imagination and run - as much as I can run now - to greet them.

As I reach them they look at me perplexed.

"Beatrice, what are you doing here?" I hear my mother asking me.

"The same as you do. I received a letter from J.M." I say in an _as a matter of fact_ tone. As they hear this, they start to feel uneasy. Probably they were hoping that I wouldn't be dragged into this. Or maybe they even didn't think about it, yet. Either way, in their mind I wasn't supposed to be here.

"Who else is here?" father asks as he looks around the room.

"Some of my friends and from what I saw, a few people from Abnegation that I recall seeing some time ago."

He nods and so does my mother. Maybe that right now I have them and that I remember everything, I could ask her all about the barou, about how she entered Chicago and about her life in general. But right now it isn't the time to be now we need to know what's going to happen, and fast.

"And also..." I say as I start to think how should I put it. "Caleb's also here." The both look at me shocked, not believing what I just said. I start to wonder again, why did I not have my brother with me this past life? What happened? More importantly what did my parents think had happened with my brother. I shake my head. This is not a good time for thinking about this. I need to think of what are we -

"Andrew, Natalie, it's been a long time." I hear a familiar voice say behind my parents but I can't see who it is.

"It really has, Marcus, Evelyn." dad says as he turns around to look at them.

As I hear those names I move a little on the side to see them better and that's when I see _him_. I see him wearing a black tux and staying with his hands in his pockets, with his black lock over his forehead and his beautiful eyes scannig for something - someone behind my parents. And as he sees me, he stares at me the same way I stare at him and I can't hear the conversation my parents have with his. All I can see and hear is him and I run towards him and he caches me midway. And we both just stay like this for a while, my face burried inside his chest, and his strong arms on my back as he gets down a little so that we could be at the same height.

And then I reach out for his face and we kiss. A passionate and longing kiss.

* * *

A/N:

Yeeees, this was the second part from this chapter. Here is Tobias! Ta-daa! I know, I know, I kind of rushed it, but I just wanted to be over with the reunion kind of thing. You don't know how hard this chapter was and in what a dilemma I was when I tried to think about how I should make Tobias. But I think I kind of made Tris a little OOC here, but I hope not that much.

Anyway, I hope you liked it and please let me know what you thought about it.


	4. Attention, please

A/N: Heey there! Again, I want to thank you for the wonderful reviews. Maybe I am repeating myselft, but I really love to know your thoughts about my story and it makes me soo happy that you enjoy it.

You know, I admire Veronica Roth because she has started a wonderful series and because she had the courage to end it up the way it did. But another thing I admire her for, and this thing I just realized it, is that she could write Tris in such a beautiful way. I can say myself that it's pretty hard to write from her point of view, because she is such a strong and complex character that I am afraid I'll just exagerate. You don't know what she'll do sometimes.

And another thing. I have started a few one shots from Tobias's point of view. They all happen after Allegiant and way before of this. It is about his struggles through a changed Chicago and it has so much to do with this story because you'll understand more things about him. I didn't want to write this story from two point of views so I just started that one. Also, I may start another one from other characters' point of view and when I'll do, I'll let you know.

And I am sorry for the mistakes in it but I didn't proof read this one.

Without further introductions, here it is chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 3

Attention, please

We stayed like that for a while, just kissing and hugging each other, as if this was just a dream that would come to an end sometime soon. His arms are wrapped tightly against my body, securing me, and maybe making him believe that I am here, standing right in front of him. Sometime after we had run to each other our parents left us alone. But I don't care. I don't care that this is not the way an Abnegation born should act and I don't care what my father will say, nor Evelyn. I'm just happy that we are here, together.

"You're alive!" I hear him say through my hair. I don't know how many times I have heard this but I don't care right now. All I care is that I am here, in his strong arms and right in this moment nothing could go wrong.

"I'm..." I start to say but soon my voice come in a whisper and my eyes start to tear up. But I can't control myself anymore. "I'm sorry that I left you." I finish my sentence and I can feel him pull me harder against him. "I didn't intend to. I was going to come out alive from there but..." my words can't seem to come out anymore as I try to breath normal. Tears start coming down my face and soon Tobias makes one step behind to look at me. I can see how hard he tries to stop himself from crying and I can see that he doesn't know what to do with his hands. I wrap my arms around him and start crying like a kid, and the he follows me.

* * *

I look around the room from the second floor and see that there are coming a lot more people. I wipe away what's left of my tears as Tobias makes his way towards me and grabs my hand, holding it firmly.

"Better?" he asks as he also eyes the room. Even though he recovered soon and now he doesn't look like he has been crying like a little child, his voice betrays him.

"Look who's talking."I say and he starts to smirk a little at my comment.

"I've missed you." He adds as he still isn't looking at me. From the look of his face I can tell it is hard for him to be here and to remember everything. I wounder, how was his life after? He couldn't have died too. He sure had a long life and maybe, just maybe, he fell for someone else? Even though the idea hurts, it wouldn't have been fair for him to not have somebody else for his entire life.

But seeing as how he acted when he saw me, and how he still behaves, maybe he didn't get over me. I am _selfish_, that's for sure, but now that we have a second chance, I would actually like him not to have had somebody else after I died. Now that I see him, he is even more beautiful than I remember, which is strange, because I didn't think he could get better. And I can see in his eyes the love for me that he has been living with for the past years. For the past years that he could remember about me.

"I've missed you too." I say as I search for his hand and grab it, holding it does the same and I can see how his eyes start to water again, but his manly pride doesn't let him anymore. I open my mouth to say something but then the lights go off and we are alone, standing in the dark while on the stage there are some lights left on. We look at each other as much as we can and go down to our parents. It's a good thing that they didn't go near the crowd.

"What's happening?" Tobias asks as he eyes the room, cautious. Marcus and my father shake their heads making us understand that they don't know either and I look through the room and find my friends standing somewhere in a corner. I look at Tobias and make him come with me to them. As we get near, they see us. Because of the circumstances we don't have time to chit chat anymore.

"Do you know what's going on?" asks Zeke as he shakes hands with Tobias. We both shake out heads. It looks like whatever it is, it is going to be a surprise for us, and not a good one for what I can recall.

* * *

"Attention, please!"

We hear the voice say a few minutes later and we all turn our attention to the stage where a blond woman, _Jeanine_, is standing with a microphone in her hand. I look at her and I can't believe that she looks the same as she did back then. But then again, we all _do_. Now that I think about it, I may have sometime crossed paths with one of them but never realized who they actually were.

Tobias tightens his grip around my hand and I look at him. His face is stern and he looks at Jeanine cautious. The last time I have seen him like this was when he was still only my instructor.

"For those of you who have forgotten me, I am Jeanine Mattews." she says as she looks at the crowd and I am not entirely sure, but I think she has a smirk on her face. Paying some more attention to her, she is wearing a blue dress, standing out just because blue was her faction's color. "I would like to present you a man who has known everything about you - about the old you - back in our factions days."

After she said this, a man walks on the stage, a few years older than her, and it takes me some time to figure out he he is. David.

I can feel my blood boil inside me as I see the man who ended my life, the man who believed I was going to help him, but didn't trust me enough and figured out what I was planning. On my right side I can feel Tobias grip tightening more until the point where my blood can't reach my hand. If looks could kill, David would have already been dead by now. And I don't think he would have had an easy death judging by how angry was Tobias sitting by my side.

"Tobias..." I try to say and then he realizes that he is holding onto my hand way too hard. He looks at me concerned and I take my hand out of his gasp for a few seconds, looking at how pale is has become. I look up at him and smile, assuring him that I am alright. He just stares at me for a few more seconds, then eyes the stage once more.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Christina whispers to me a few seconds later. "I think we should try to end this soon enough or at least half of the people standing here will be dead or will become some king of experiments." she adds a few moments later.

I just nodd. She is right, there has to be a reason why Jeanine made all of us come here. And I don't think it's just for us to have a happy dinner where all of us will be singing and dancing and telling the stories of our lives. I grab both Christina and Tobias and the look at me concerned.

"I've got a plan. Get the others and meet me at the back stage in a few minutes." I say as I leave, not giving them time to stop me.

* * *

I look at the stage from where I am standing and all I can think is that why there aren't any guards around here? But I don't have enough time to think about this as I hear steps behind me and I hide behind a dark corner. I try not to make any sounds, but this was is pretty different from the others around tha room. It feels as if I let all my weight on it it might fall. A few moments later Tobias and Christina appear along with Zeke, Uriah, Peter, Marlene and Shauna. A sigh and get out of my hidding spot and they all look at me.

"So what's the plan, Tris?" Uriah asks excited. I just look again at the stage and try to hear whatever Jeanine and David are saying.

"Kill Jeanine or David, or maybe both, or at least try to take some hostages. We need to know what they are planning to do with us before they finish their speech." I say sounding as normal as I can. But it's hard. It's not even a good plan. It's just the first idea that came into my mind and that made me want to do something. I can't just stay here and watch what they are going to do.

"And how are we supposed to do this?" Peter asks, sarcasm drifting off his voice. "Maybe you didn't see, but we don't have any arms at us and I don't know about you, but I can't shoot with my eyes." he adds as he looks at me, the same way the old Peter did. Which makes me ask myself. Why did Christina and Tobias come with Peter? It's not like we couldn't do anything without him.

"Shut up, Peter." Marlene says. "But I have a question. Why aren't here any guards?" she asks.

"It's what I've been trying to figure out until now. There may be some other ways to get off the stage that I couldn't see."

"That, or maybe they are trying to make us believe this, making us falling in their trap." Caleb notices. As he says this, I walk back at the corner that I was hidding and look at it. Maybe that wall was actually a door. I try to push it a little, but stop when I hear voices behind it.

"Shut up." I whisper and put my ear closer to the wall. They all stay silent and I can feel Tobias walking closer and leaning on the false wall to hear the conversation on the other side.

"_We will let them do whatever they like. The won't know which way Jeanine and David will escape, anyway_."

I walk a few steps back and I look at Tobias.

"Isn't that..."I ask while looking at him and I can feel how the others are looking at the two of us.

Tobias nodds. "Eric." he adds and then turns to listen their conversation.

* * *

A/N: Done! Here it is chapter 3. It took me some time to get a hold on my ideas, but I kind of like it how it turned out. I am sorry if there aren't enough moments of Tris and Tobias until this point, but I don't want to rush it. Hope you liked it though and I would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
